Rancor
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Kebenciannya, ketakutannya, ketraumaannya pada lelaki membuat orang yang tanpa ia ketahui telah berbuat lebih demi kebahagiaanya. Rela membunuh orang-orang yang berani menggangu dan melecehkannya. Niatan hanya ingin membuat orang yang disayangi bahagia. Hanya itu/"Aku mencintaimu"/BadSummary/Warn: Gore and Suspense first No Lemon/Dedicated for NHDD #3


**Naruto** © _Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story_ By **Yumi Murakami**

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal, Gajje, **Gore**, Chara's dead, not ending NaruHina, Badchara dll.

**Inspirated**: Mirai Nikki by _Sakae Esuno_

**No Like, Dont Read.**

**Karena ini hanya fiksi semata demi kepuasan athor dan pembaca, bukan untuk para flamers yang cari sensasi. Jadi kalau sudah benci jangan dibaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rancor**

**.**

**Dedicated for NHDD #3**

**.**

_Aku benci lelaki. Benci. Benci. Benci._

Bibirnya terus bergerak melantunkan kalimat umpatan disetiap goyangan tubuhnya yang memeluk lutut dengan erat.

_Mereka brengsek._

Rambut panjangnya yang teracak digerai bebas di belakang punggungnya.

_Sialan. Sialan. Sialan. Aku ingin membunuh mereka._

Dalam ruang gelap hanya ada guyuran cahaya dewi malam diluar menerpa tubuh gadis itu yang kini meringkuk.

_Bunuh mereka tanpa sisa. Sialan semua_.

Mata putih keunguannya menatap kosong arah depan tanpa cahaya yang biasa ia tampakan setiap siang hari.

_Mereka tak mempunyai hati_.

Bagaikan boneka yang bergerak tanpa tenaga ia terus meracau sembari mengerakkan tubuhnya maju-mundur.

_Aku ingin membunuh mereka!_

.

Mata yang tadi hanya ada kekosongan tersentak kaget, kepalanya tertoleh pada pintu yang kini terbuka perlahan, menampakan sesosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi. Gadis itu bergerak mundur menjauhi seiring langkah lelaki itu mendekat. Matanya menyorotkan ketakutan yang teramat, tubuhnya pun bergetar tak karuan dan ingin berlari menghindar sebelum lengannya tertarik kemudia didorong hingga terjatuh kembali ke atas kasur.

Erangan sakit keluar dari bibir gadis itu merasakan punggungnya terasa sakit akibat dorongan tadi. Tak memberi kesempatan untuk bergerak lagi, lelaki itu segera mengunci pergerakkannya dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya.

Tidak menampakka siapa lelaki itu, karena gelapnya tempat tersebut. Hanya seringai yang bisa dilihat lewat mata bulat ameshytnya.

Tidak seperti ini lagi.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK~!"

Teriakan penolakan terakhir yang bisa didengar dari ruangan gelap tersebut dan setelahnya hanya bunyi desahan serta rintihan disana.

Penyiksaan kembali ia rasakan untuk kesekian kalinya di malam ini. Menambah perasaan dendam pada kaum adam dan memperbesar keinginannya untuk membunuh mereka satu persatu dengan tangannya sendiri sebagai pelampiasan.

Kenapa hanya dirinya yang harus merasakan penyiksaan batin maupun fisik ini?

.

.

.

Sinar mentari telah menyinari bumi yang sudah ramai oleh para makhluk yang menguninya untuk beraktifitas. Para siswa maupun siswi Konoha Gakuen pun demikian, mereka datang berbondong-bondong memasuki gedung sekolah tersebut dengan teman-temannya maupun sendiran. Menaiki sepeda, diantar maupun berjalan kaki. Semuanya berjalan seperti hari-hari biasa.

Sama halnya dengan Uzumaki Naruto, ia bersepeda sendirian menuju sekolah. Setelah memakirkan spedanya ia langsung berlari menuju ke dalam gedung yang langsung disambut keberadaan gadis bersurai indigo sedang membuka loker. Melangkah perlahan ke arahnya dengan senyum terkembang.

"Hallo Hinata."

Sentuhan dari orang lain sontak membuat Hinata menghindar, menjauhkan diri matanya menatap kedua lelaki bersurai coklat dan hitam tampak memiliki niat mengganggunya. Hinata Hyuuga, yang memiliki ketraumaan pada lelaki membuatnya susah didekati. Ia akan langsung menjauh dari jangkauan para kaum adam itu, tubuhnya pasti bergetar, dan matanya mulai berair karena takut.

"Jangan takut seperti itu." Kazuma Konno berusaha meraih tangan Hinata yang mundur menjauh sebelum tangannya sendiri dihalau. Menghadap lelaki pengganggu itu dengan tatapan tidak suka Konno menyentakkan tangannya kasar untuk melepaskan pegangannya. "Tidak usah ikut campur, Uzumaki!" Desisnya pada Naruto.

"Jika kau tidak mengganggu Hinata, aku tidak akan ikut campur."

"Tch! Sok pahlawan!" Seru Hashimono Asuka─teman Konno mendengus rendah pada Naruto yang masih diam.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata lalu menarik gadis itu tanpa perlawanan seperti lelaki lainnya. Ya, hanya pada Uzumaki Naruto lah Hinata tak merasa takut. Karena sedari kecil, pemuda pemilik tanda tiga coretan di kedua pipinya ini adalah sahabat baiknya. Pemuda inilah yang paling mengerti ia dan tidak pernah menyakitinya sedikitpun, malah selalu melindunginya.

Pernah juga Naruto berkelahi dengan preman yang menyebabkan ia masuk rumah sakit karena melindungi Hinata dari preman tersebut yang ingin melecehkannya. Tidak satu atau dua kali, bahkan berkali-kali Naruto berkelahi hanya untuk melindungi Hinata. Naruto lah yang selalu ada jika Hinata sedih, takut, sendirian. Hanya Naruto yang mengerti dirinya.

Teman perempuan pun jarang ada yang mau berteman dengan Hinata karena menganggapnya gadis aneh. Kecuali Sakura Haruno─mungkin- yang masih mau mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Naruto sesampainya di kelas.

Menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum lembut Hinata berusaha meyakinkan sahabat yang sudah ia anggap saudara─atau lebih- ini.

"Ya sudah, aku akan ke kelas dulu."

Sekali lagi Hinata hanya sanggup menggerakan tubuhnya. Naruto juga tersenyum sebagai balasan kemudian berbalik meningglkannya.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai, ia memiliki rencana bagus untuk membalas kedua lelaki itu.

.

.

.

Malam pun menjelang, Konno dan Asuka yang baru keluar dari bar tampak berjalan gontai saling merangkul. Mereka tertawa tak jelas terbawa alkohol yang mereka konsumsi. Melakukan semuanya tanpa diketahui oleh pihak sekolah, namun kadang ada juga teman satu sekolahnya yang melihat tapi tetap saja tidak akan pernah berani mengadu. Konno dan Asuka siap menghabisi mereka.

"Aahh~ Kau salah jalan Asuka, ini jalan buntu." Igau Konno menepuk lemas kepala kuning Deidara yang hanya tertawa. Kesadaran mereka benar-benar sudah menghilang hingga tak menyadari keberadaan sosok dibelakang mereka.

Berniat membalikkan tubuh dan keluar dari gang buntu tersebut ketika seseorang menghalangi jalan. Mata Konno memincing berusaha melihat sosok yang baginya mengabur. Tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa disana yang hanya berdiri memalang.

"Awas!" Teriak Konno memerintahkan yang sama sekali tidak dituruti oleh sosok tersebut. "Kau dengar tidak, brengsek?! Awas! Kau menghalangi jalan kami!"

Masih diam dengan posisinya Asuka kehabisan kesabaran yang memang sudah tidak ia miliki lagi menerjang sosok itu lagi, namun tangannya dihentikan. Dipegang sosok itu dengan entengnya ia membanting Asuka hanya dengan satu tangan. "Argh!" Mengerang terasa sakit dibagian punggungnya.

Mata Konno yang tadinya menyayu kini membulat sempuna melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. "Kurang ajar!" Belum mendapatkan sepenuh kesadarannya Konno berlari dengankepalan tangan─sama seperti Asuka tadi. Dan lagi, ia berhasil menghindar, memutar tubuhnya hanya dengan satu kaki sosok berjaket hitam itu menendang Konno ke tembok.

Suara erangan kembali terdengar. "Kau?!" Terlihat wajah sesungguhnya sosok tersebut yang terukir seringai oleh mata Konno maupun Asuka. Tudung yang menutupi kepalanya sedikit menunjukkan rambutnya.

"Mari bermain-main, kakak kelas."

Mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari saku ia melangkah maju pada Konno yang tampak bergetar ketakutan melihat seringai menakutkan itu.

Melihat ketidak bagusan suasana, ia berniat lari sebelum betisnya terasa tertusuk. Jatuh telungkup Asuka berbalik melihat terdapat pisau kecil menancap dalam dibetisnya. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali, tidak seperti hanya tertusuk biasa. Perih.

Menjilat bibir dengan lidahnya seringai tak lepas dari wajah orang itu, ia tersenyum melihat darah keluardari tubuh salah satu targetnya. Terasa menyenangkan melihat warna tersebut, apalagi dengan alunan teriakan para korbannya. Bagai alunan nyanyian seriosa.

Konno melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rasa sakit hanya dengan sebilah pisau di betisnya. Menoleh pada sosok itu tubuhnya bergetar tiap langkahnya mendekati. Sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Ingin sekali ia berlari dari sosok yang bagai malaikat pencabut nyawa ini.

"Menyenangkan seklai." Ucapnya menjilat pisau ditangan, matanya lurus pada Konno yang terduduk dan masih kesusahan berdiri karena getaran tubuhnya. "Oh ya, aku tadi sedikit melumuri pisau itu dengan cuka. Untuk menambah nikmat rasanya, iya kan? Asuka-senpai?"

Asuka masih terus berteriak keras, sangat perih sekali. Bagaimana tidak? Ada cuka di pisau itu, berusaha mencabutnya nafas Asuka terputus-putus menahan sakit yang makin merambat di seluruh kakinya. Membuat dirinya sulit menggerakkan kaki.

"─dan juga sedikit ramuan pelumpuh dari nenekku. Kau tahu─" kepalanya terputar menoleh Asuka dan tersenyum miring. "─nenekku pandai dalam ramuan. Kau ingin mencoba yang lain?"

Tubuh Asuka kini makin bergetar takut, seseorang yang disekolah selalu ia remehkan ternyata memiliki sisi menakutkan. Dirinya menyesal tadi membuatnya─

─**JRASSSHH**

"Aaaaarrrggghhh!"

Mata Asuka membulat ketika melihat darah mengucur deras dari tangan sahabat merahnya. Tangannya─terpotong.

"Aaaarrgghh! TIDAAAAAKKK! AAAAA!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Sosok itu tertawa puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Diambilnya tangan Asuka yang berlumuran darah si pemilik kemudian memainkannya sedikit, mengibas-ngibaskan tangan tersebut kewajah Konno─masih dengan teriakan kesakitannya. "Sakitkah?"

Tubuh Asuka bagai sulit bergerak untuk kabur melihat bagaimana dengan mudahnya sosok itu memotong tangan manusia hanya sebilah pisau yang tidak terlalu besar. Darah terus mengucur bagai selang air, Konno yang melihat daranya sendiri keluar dengan derasnya semakin melengkingkan teriakannya dan menambah keras tawa sosok pelaku.

"Ini menyenangkan! Kenapa berteriak!? Apa tidak berisik?" Kasar dan paksa ia memasukkan potongan tangan Konno pada mulut terbuka pemuda berambut merah itu. Lalu didepan matanya sendiri tangan yang ada dimulutnya jarinya dipotong-potong oleh sosok itu. Dari jari menuju telapaknya seperti memotong daging ayam. Konno tidak bisa menghindar karena pundaknya diinjak keras oleh orang berkerudung itu.

"UUUMMMPPPHH!"

Hanya teriakan tertahan yang bisa ia lakukan ketika pisau itu tak berheti bergerak memotong hingga sebentar lagi mengenai bibirnya. Dan─

"AAAAAGGGHHH!"

Bibirnya terpisah begitu saja dari mulutnya hanya sekali irisan. Sangat sakit sekali, apalagi kini bibirnya menyusul diiris. Kini Sasori tidak memiliki bibir yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bercumbu dimulutnya.

"Oh sayang sekali, kau tidak bisa menggunakan bibirmu untuk bercuiman ya? Aku beri kau sesuatu, sebentar." Beralih pada Asuka yang masih mematung melihat bagaimana temannya disiksa kini tubuhnya menegang melihat sosok itu mendekat.

"Bermain sebentar mau kan?"

"Ti-tidak! Jangan! Jangan dekati aku!" Tangannya terangkat menghentikan sosok itu. Bukannya berhenti ia malah berlari kencang dan mendang keras kepala Asuka hingga terjengkang. Langsung saja tubuhnya terjatuh ditimpa tubuh diatas tubuhnya. Asuka memberontak kencang hingga rasa sakit didadanya kembali terasa, orang itu menorehkan pisaunya pada Asuka sepanjang dadanya. Tangannya terinjak membuat dirinya sulit bergerak, tidak hanya itu. Bisa dilihatnya senyum seperti seringai semakin lebar membelah wajah sosok itu.

"Matta ashite."

**JLEB**

Mata Konno membulat lebar ketika mendengar teriakan pilu penuh kesakitan ia dengar dari Asuka yang dada kiringnya tertusuk oleh sosok tersebut. Teriakan panjang yang menyakitkan dan berakhir dengan hilangnya nyawa pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu.

Membelah dada Asuka mudahnya ia mengcabut sesuatu dari dalam tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Jantung.

Tubuh Konno makin bergetar takut ketika sosok berjaket hitam mendekatinya lagi membawa jantung milik Asuka.

"Kalian jahat, menganggangu gadis yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. Apa kalian tidak punya hati? HAH!"

"UUMMPPHH!"

Rasa hambar dan karat dengan dagiung kenyal yang rasanya sama sekali tidak enak. Konno ingin sekali memuntahkan isi perut juga benda yang tadi orang itu masukkan. Jantung milik Asuka. Rasanya Konno ingin muntah.

Sosok itu menyeringai lebar, "ucapkan selamat datang pada Neraka─Konno-Senpai."

Matanya membulat ketika tangan orang itu terangkat siap menghujamnya.

**JRAASSHH**

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

"AAARRGGGHH!"

Terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mimpi mengerikan itu mengganggu tidurnya, keringat membasahi tubuhnya dan nafas pun tak terkendali akibat pacuan jantungnya.

Mimpi itu sangat mengerikan, ia kenal kedua lelaki itu, tapi siapa orang yang berkerudung? Dirinya seperti mengenalnya, sangat familliar.

Dan pertanda apa mimpi tadi? Kenapa terasa nyata? Seperti dirinya berada disana dan melihatnya dengan jelas. Apa maksudnya?

Hinata hanya bisa menggeram, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Ia merasa─

"Haha.." Tawanya terdengar lirih dalam alirian air matanya, yang terus mengencang suara tawanya begitupun aliran air matanya di pipi. Kenapa ketika dirinya merasa takut, senanglah yang sangat mendominasi. Dirinya terpuaskan.

.

Pagi harinya, seperti biasa Hinata melangkah sendiri menuju sekolah dalam diamnya. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap jalan dibawahnya. Baru terangkat ketika melihat ramai-ramai didepannya. Sebenarnya tak ada keinginan sedikitpun untuk melihatnya dan akan terus melangkah menuju ke sekolah seperti biasa jika saja Sakura─sahabatnya tidak menariknya menuju keramaian itu. Hinata tak bisa menolak.

"Sebentar saja." Ujar Sakura meyakinkan masih berusaha menarik lengan Hinata menuju sekumpulan orang itu yang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu. "Apa kau tidak penasaran? Oh ayolah.."

Menghela nafas panjang akhirnya Hinata mau-mau saja. Agak sulit memang─mengingat banyaknya orang disana. Hingga Sakura dan Hinata harus berdesakkan dengan yang lainnya demi bisa melihat apa yang mereka kerubungi.

Dibatasi dengan garis bertulisan _'Police Line' _kini kedua gadis itu bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Bau busuk langsung menguar dan tercium di indera penciuman mereka─rasanya ingin muntah saja. Tapi ditahan dengan bekapan tangan Sakura dan Hinata melihatnya.

"Mayat."

"Ugh.. Bau busuk."

"Kita pergi yuk." Ajak Hinata menarik tangan Sakura yang masih belum puas melihat. Padahal Hinata sudah tidak kuat dan mual.

"Sebentar."

Suara desah bosan terpendam di dalam telapak tangannya, Hinata ikut memperhatikan kedua mayat itu. Keadaan mayat benar-benar mengerikan, ada dadanya yang berlubang sudah di kerubungi oleh lalat─sepertinya bagian jantung. Yang satunya jarak tidak terlalu jauh kedua pergelangan tangannya putus dan terdapat potongan-potongannya berceceran didekat tubuhnya yang juga sudah terpotong. Kaki dan kepalanya terpisah dari tubuh. Pembunuhnya benar-benar sadis.

Kedua pemuda berambut merah dan kuning panjang. "Sepertinya aku mengenal mereka." Sakura berujar menarik perhatian Hinata disampignya.

"Me-memang siapa?"

"Konno-senpai dan Asuka-senpai─sepertinya. Dilihat dari rambut mereka. Ya, walaupun pemuda dengan rambut seperti itu di jepang banyak. Aku merasa familiar, padahal wajah mereka sudah rusak seperti itu."

**DEG**

Konno dan Asuka? Kenapa kedua lelaki yang semalam ia mimpikan mati dibunuh? Padahal Hinata kira itu hanya mimpi. Tapi kenapa hal itu benar-benar terjadi? Dan cara membunuhnya pun benar-benar sama dengan mimpinya semalam.

"Hinata? Sakura-chan?" Kedua gadis yang memiliki nama tersebut menoleh ke belakang ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Naruto-kun?"

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu menyeruak masuk diantara para orang-orang yang mulai berkurang. "Kalian sedang apa? Sebentar lagi bel masuk."

"Ah iya."

Sebelum Hinata pergi ia sempat berbalik untuk melihat sesosok mayat yang sudah terbujur kaku dengan lalat yang mengerubunginya. Sempat ia berpikir sebenarnya siapa pembunuhnya. Persetan. Dalam hati Hinata juga sebenarnya merasa senang─laki-laki yang kemarin sempat mengganggunya kini sudah mati dengan mengenaskan. Sudah sepantasnya lelaki jenis mereka mati seperti itu.

Dan tanpa Hinata sadari, seseorang menyeringai puas dengan hasilnya semalam.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian pembunuhan itu tak terjadi hanya kemarin malam, tetapi dua hari kemudian terjadi lagi. Yang tepat kemarin siangnya Hinata diganggu oleh laki-laki bernama Inuzuka Kiba yang esok paginya mati mengenaskan seperti mayat lainnya. Lima hari kemudian terjadi lagi kini korbannya Akasuna Sasori─murid kelas tiga disekolahnya juga mati digantung di tiang listrik dengan setengah tubuhnya terpisah. Kemarin siangnya pun Hinata di lecehkan oleh pemuda tersebut. Dan setiap ada pemuda yang menggangunya pasti esoknya akan mati secara tidak wajar.

Hingga sekarang belum ditemukan siapa pembunuh sebenarnya. Si pembunuh ini bagi polisi sangat pintar menutupi bukti-bukti dan keberadaannya membuat para polisi kesulitan untuk menangkapnya.

Dan juga setiap malam Hinata selalu dihantui oleh mimpi-mimpi pembunuhan yang selalu sama dengan apa yang ia lihat keesokan harinya.

Seperti ia dikirimi sebuah rekman video yang masuk kedalam mimpinya. Semuanya terasa sangat nyata.

"Ah aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Mereka mati pun aku sudah sangat senang. Siapapun pembunuhnya, aku sangat berterima kasih." Gumam gadis bersurai indigo itu berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Merasakan hembusan angin yang memainkan helaian rambutnya. Sangat menenangkan.

"Hinata!"

Tubuhnya menengang ketika namanya dipanggil, dengan gerakan ragu ia membalikkan tubuhnya takut. "I-iya Neji-nii?"

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu kamar Hinata. Mata amesthytnya menyalang marah.

"Ha-hanya ingin me-merasakan a-angin saja." Tubuh hinata bergetar, kepalnya menunduk takut tak mampu melihat tatapan pemuda yang berjarak tak jauh darinya.

Getaran tubuhnya terhenti dan menegang ketika merasakan belaian diwajahnya. Ia mundur hingga terpentok pagar pembatas. Berusaha menghindar berkali-kali hinata menolehkan kepalanya kanan-kiri ketika pemuda yang tadi ia panggil Neji bersikeras mencoba menciumnya.

Plak

Terdengar suara cukup keras di balkon tersebut, wajah pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu tertoleh kesamping setelah menerima tamparan Hinata yang langsung memegang tangannya erat.

"Ma-maaf, ma─AAAARRRGGHH! Neji-nii, sakit." rintihan permohonan maaf dan permintaan pun tak didengarkan oleh Neji yang sudah dulu emosi menerima tamparan wanita yang kini ia tarik rambut panjangnya tanpa ampun.

"Kau berani menamparku? Brengsek!"

Tamparan basalasan Hinata terima lebih kecang dari yang tadi ia beri, sampai darah segar mengalir disudut bibirnya karena sobeknya bibir tersebut. Sangat perih.

Tangis Hinata pecah, tak bisa ia tahan merasakan sakit di fisik maupun batinnya. Tangan yang tadi ia gunakan memegang pipinya ditarik kasar oleh Neji membuat tubuhnya ikut tertarik dan langsung menerima ciuman kasar darinya.

Bibir Hinata berkali-kali digigit oleh Neji, tidak hanya digigit tapi juga di hisap. Neji menulikan pendengarannya terhadap erangan Hinata yang meminta menyudahi ciuman ini. Nafasnya sudah habis. Ia butuh pasokan oksigen. Ketika bibirnya terbuka memberi kesempatan bagi Neji untuk lebih menjelajahi mulut yang seharusnya menjadi adik sepupunya ini.

Kegiatan kasar mereka terhenti ketika mendengar deringan telephone berasal dari Neji. Agak tak ikhlas akhirnya Neji melepaskan Hinata untuk menerima telephone.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang kini meringkuk dengan tubuh bergetar sembari memegang bibirnya yang berdarah dan membengkak.

'_Siapapun kau, aku meminta padamu bunuh orang ini lebih kejam lagi. Kumohon.'_

.

.

.

.

Masih berdiam diri─berdiri di balkon kamarnya hingga malam bisa saja ia lakukan jika saja handphonenya tak berbunyi. Mengambilnya dari meja dekat ia berdiri dan melihat siapa yang menelphone selarut ini.

**Neji-nii**

Alisnya tampak mengernyit, tidak biasanya kakak yang kejam ini menelphonenya.

"Halo?"

"_Hinata! Tolong!"_

Semakin dalam kerutan pada alisnya mendengar suara permintaan tolong Neji dan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan seperti sedang berlarian. "Ada ap─"

"_Cepat datang aku ada di bangunan yang sedang dibangun dekat diskotik! Ada pem─AAAARRRGGHH!"_

'_**JRAASSHH'**_

Tuutt Tuutt Tuutt

Setelahnya sambungan telephone terputus, ia merasa tidak enak pada dirinya. Dengan cepat ia berlari mengambil sepeda dan menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh Neji tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Melihat kesekeliling bangunan yang di beri lampu di beberapa tempat saja, mata bulannya menelusuri tempat tersebut. Sangat luas memang. Menyulitkan dirinya untuk mencari Neji.

"Hinata?"

Tubuhnya tersentak terkejut pada panggilan tersebut, cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Gaara-kun?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya pemuda bersurai merah dengan tato didahinya pada Hinata.

"Kakakku, katanya dia diserang dibangunan ini─lalu kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku mengikutimu, penasaran saja malam-malam begini kau kesini sendirian."

Terdiam sebentar dan saling tatap sebelum sebuah teriakan dari lantai atas menarik perhatian mereka. "Neji-nii!" Berlari menuju ke dalam gedung belum jadi tersebut diikuti Gaara dibelakangnya.

"Tapi Hinata, bangunan ini memiliki dua tempat daerah lantai atas, bagaimana bisa kita─"

"Berpencar!" Tanpa berbicara apapun Hinata segera menaiki tangga yang memiliki dua arah, ke arah kanan sedangkan Gaara dengan berat hati ke arah kiri. Dalam diam ia berdoa semoga Hinata tak bertemu pembunuh itu dilantai bagian kanan.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk gadis bersurai indigo itu untuk menaiki puluhan anak tangga ke atap bangunan. Mata amesthytnya langsung membulat kaget melihat apa yang ia lihat didepan matanya.

Seseorang berjaket hitam dan berkerudung sedang asik menusuk-nusuk tubuh pemuda yang Hinata kenal tanpa gerakan lawanan apapun.

"Hentikan!"

Gerakan orang berjubah itu terhenti ketika terdapat teriakan seorang gadis yang memintanya berhenti. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, orang itu menyeringai.

'Akhirnya.'

"Kau sudah datang?" Tubuh Hinata menegang mendengar suara tersebut, yang sangat ia kenal. "Padahal pesta sudah selesai lho." Berbalik dan melepaskan kerudung jaketnya. Menampakan wajah sosok si pembunuh tersebut.

Sudah tidak bisa membendung lagi tangis yang sedari tadi ia tahan karena takut, kini aliran tangis tersebut berubah menjadi air mata tidak kepercayaan dan kekecewaan. Tangannya bergetar ketika ia angkat untuk menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka kaget.

"Ka-kau─"

"Yo!" Selangkah demi selangkah ia lakukan mendekati Hinata yang masih mematung tak sanggup menggerakan secenti pun tubuhnya. Sudah seperti kaku dan mati rasa. Antara takut, tidak percaya, kecewa dan─marah.

"Ja-jangan.."

Hingga sudah didepannya, Hinata hanya bisa menatap mata orang tersebut. "Tidak mungkin ini kau.." Menahan rasa sakit di bibirnya yan dengan keras ia gigit. "..Naruto-kun?"

"Aku sudah membahagiakanmu, kan?" Tidak bisa menghindar ketika orang berjaket hitam itu memeluknya erat. Naruto─menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Hinata. Menghirup aroma lavender bercampur keringat dalam-dalam masuk pe indera penciumannya. Harum.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.."

"Ini memang kenyataannya. Aku sudah menyingkirkan semua orang yang kau benci, kini kau bisa bahagia─Hime."

Perasaan yang sebelum ia datang kemari hilang sudah, rasa bersyukur dan terima kasihnya lenyap. Setelah mengetahui siapa pelakunya, ia tak menyangka bahwa orang yang selama ini selalu menjaga dan melindunginya akan berbuat sejauh ini. Hanya demi kebahagiaannya.

"Naruto-kun─" Mendorong kasar tubuh Naruto agar menjauh dari tubuhnya dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya. "Kau sudah berlebihan! Hanya demi─emmpphh─"

Kalimatnya tertelan kembali ketika tangan berlumuran darah itu mendekatkan wajahnya agar bibir mereka saling menempel. Ciuman yang tadinya hanya saling menempel dan menegcup, berubah panas ketika Naruto memaksa lidahnya untuk masuk.

Ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan, berlebihan. Sangat berharap Hinata jika ini hanyalah mimpi yang sebntar lagi ia akan terbangun dan semuanya hilang. Ia akan kembali hidup normal bersama pemuda yang menciumnya ini tanpa berita pembunuhan apapun.

Ia rela menahan truma dan kebenciannya pada para pria yang menggangunya atau apapun. Rela jika pembunuh itu bukan Naruto. Siapapun! Tapi kenapa harus pemuda yang sudah lama ia sukai ini? Percumakah ia?─Menyukai seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin sepertinya?

"Hentikan! Naruto!─Cukup!" Tak bisa menahan teriakan dan derasnya tangis Hinata memberontak─melepas paksa ciuman tadi. Menciptakan jarak antara mereka.

Wajah hinata yang tadinya putih kini ternoda merah darah. Liquid bening berasal dari mata peraknya bercampur dengan darah Neji di pipinya yang tadi dipegang Naruto.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tak apa, ini kan untukmu. Kebahagiaanmu adalah prioritas utamaku, Hinata."

PLAK

Satu tamparan Hinata beranikan mendaratkan di pipi kiri Naruto yang langsung tertoleh. Sejenak mereka tak bericara, menciptakan keheningan yang menambah takut gadis bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kalau kau melakukan cara ini untuk membunuh orang yang membuatku menderita, Naruto-kun. Yang kuinginkan─hanya kau. Kau yang kubutuhkan untuk melindungiku. Menenangkanku. Bukan dengan caranya membunuh mereka."

Menghadap ke arah Hinata perlahan, wajah pemuda kerlit tan tersebut menyendu. "Jadi yang selama ini kulakukan percuma? Aku yang salah disini? HAH!"

Hinata sampai harus mengernyit ketika suara teriakan Naruto melengking di telinganya. Pemuda ini sudah marah, "bukan begitu─"

"Hargailah apa yang kulakukan, Hinata!" Menempuk pundak Hinata pelan, memberi merah di jaket putihnya. Awalnya Hinata ingin mundur karena takut tapi tertahan ketika Naruto kembali memeluknya. "Aku mencintaimu, aku melakukan ini semua karena aku menyayangimu, kumohon."

"N-naruto-kun?" Ragu membalas pelukannya dengan gerakan kaku akhirnya lengan Hinata tergerak, balik memeluk pinggang dan punggung Naruto. "A-aku juga, mencintaimu."

Brak

Segera melepaskan pelukan dan memberi jarak cukup jauh ketika pintu dibelakang Hinata dibuka paksa. Mata sapphier dan amesthyt itu membulat ketika hampir belasan polisi masuk dan mengepung Naruto ditengah-tengah.

"Naruto-kun!─" Berniat menolong Naruto ketika lengannya dihentikan seseorang. Menoleh kebelakang dan kembali menemukan pemuda yang tadi ia temui. "Gaara-kun?"

"Maaf, tadi aku memanggil polisi." Ujarnya menatap lurus amesthyt Hinata yang terpotong ketika mendengar tawa sarkatisk dari Naruto disana.

"Hahahaha! Dari mana saja kalian, baru sadar siapa pembunuhnya? Dasar domba negara!" Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jaketnya dengan cepat yang hampir tak terlihat oleh mata, mengarahkan benda pistol yang tadi ia ambil ke arah Gaara dan berniat menembaknya sebelum ia tertembak dahulu.

"Argh!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata kembali memberontak ingin menolong Naruto yang lengannya tertembak. Wajahnya menyendu kasihan melihat bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang. Tapi ia bisa apa? Polisi sudah ada, dan dirinya juga terkekang oleh Gaara yang kini memegang kedua lengannya─menahan.

"Cih! Brengsek kau Gaara, begitukah? Dasar penghianat!" Naruto berteriak sembari berlari menuju Gaara yang berdiri dibelakang kumpulan polisi, terhenti ketika hampir lima peluru menembuh tubuhnya.

"NARUTOOO!" Berontakan Hinata sudah tidak bisa ditahan oleh Gaara yang langsung berlari kearah tubuh pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Menyeruak di kerubungan polisi, menghiraukan panggilan dan larangan Gaara padanya.

"Naruto-kun! Kumohon bertahanlah!"

Memangku kepala Naruto dipahanya isakan tak terhindar lagi ketika melihat orang yang baru beberapa menit tadi menjadi kekasihnya berlumuran darah. Liquid merah pun keluar banyak dari mulutnya.

Polisi yang melihatnya pun sudah tak bisa melakukan apapun, mereka sangat yakin─pemuda itu tidak akan selamat. Belasan peluru sudah tertembus tubuhnya dan pasti sudah melubangi beberapa organ dan kulitnya, yang menyebabkan banyak darah merembes keluar.

"Hinata, maafkan aku." Lemah, tangan penuh darah tersebut terangkat susah payah. Memegang pipi yang masih bersih, menorehkan darahnya sendiri di pipi putih Hinata. Mengusap lembut untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras. Senyuman lemahnya terukir manis di wajah bertanda tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipinya itu. Menambah perih dada Hinata melihat orang yang ia sayangi meregang nyawa didepan matanya sendiri.

"Ma-maafkan aku ti-tidak bisa be-benar-benar me-membahagia-kanmu." Ucapnya lirih dengan mata sayu, mata sapphier yang biasanya memancarkan semangat. Kini mulai redup. Dengan tarikan nafas panjang untuk terakhir kalinya, akhirnya Naruto sudah tidak bisa menghirup oksigen lagi─selamanya.

Kepergian Naruto diiringi tangis keras Hinata yang berteriak kencang di atap gedung tersebut. Menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya, termasuk para polisi yang sudah berhasil membunuh suacara tak langsung pemuda Uzumaki itu. Membunuh pembunuh.

"Hinata," panggilan Gaara yang mulai memeluknya pun tak diindahkah oleh Hinata─masih setia memeluk tubuh penuh darah dan bernyawa itu dalam tangisnya.

Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, seringai Gaara makin melebar menatap rendah tubuh orang yang kemarin-kemarin ia anggap sahabat. Seharusnya tadi pemuda itu memintanya membantu menghabisi sepupu Hinata, karena dibalik tubuhnya sudah tersiap sebilah pisau dan pistol. Tanpa diketahui siapapun─

─Naruto tidak bekerja sendirian untuk membunuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Fin dengan nistanya :v Pasti abis baca ini pada teriak, 'APA INI? SAMPAH! GAK ADA BAGUS-BAGUSNYA DAN BENER GAK DAPET FEEL.' Silahkan flame :v ini pertama kalinya bikin suspense! Maklum lha ya kalau gagal total begindang :3 Oh ya, ini inspirasi di film mirai nikki, epsiode 1. :D Maaf aku bikin jahat Neji, kenapa juga aku selalu bikin Neji jahat :3 gomen bang Neji, soalnya wajahmu itu kaya penjahat. #dirajamNejiFC Dan maaf bikin Naru jadi tersangka. Duh ancuurr! DX

Al! Kure! Gue dah selesai! Muahaha... #ketawasenga Ini fict tertelantar berapa minggu ya? hehe.. Gak jadi bikin dua dah, satu ajah.. =A= Oh ya, ini juga pertama kalinya ikut NHDD bo'o~ Yeeyy! Hidup NaruHina! #nulisnyagaje. Maklum lha ya~ Aku belum ngerti-ngerti amat.

Oh ya, soal OC, dalam dunia nyata benar-benar ada orangnya lho. Mereka mantanku yang nama indonya aku ubah jadi nama jepang. Asli, Real! Hahaha.. Semoga ajah bener-bener ada orang yang mau membunuh mereka :v Setidaknya fict ini jadi pelampiasan.

Iya, ini fict pelampiasan. Terinspirasi dari kehidupan nyata saya yang trauma cowok :3 Kalau dideketi cowok ─kecuali temen dan sahabat─ pasti bawaannya pengen njauh, benci dan akhirnya aku cuekin. Ne, maaf ya Uzhe ^^

Tolong donk minta review Buat penilaian saya sebagai newbie suspense ini, Gorenya gimana dan lain-lain. Saran, kritik, bahkan flame pun saya terima. Tapi saya minta login ya? biar nanti saya bisa jelaskan kalau salah paham.

_Mind to RnR?_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
